Film Night
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Stuck at number 12 the group indulge in a film night. but it's not for everyone. i know it's short but give it a try. now with all new second chapter and more to come, enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Film night

I wrote this because my husband and friend are watching Hellraiser and I just can't, I sat writing this instead.

Harry sat comfortably on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn perched on his lap, each of the watchers had a bowl of their own to avoid fighting.

Harry had been the last into the make shift cinema room in Grimmauld place, he had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting next to Snape. The film they had chosen was Hell Raiser. It had started well enough; Harry laughed along with the others at the special effects of the beginning and whistled at the naked body bits.

Then out of the corner of his eye he realised Snape had his eyes closed, and was flinching at some of the noises. Casting a look around the room to make sure no one was looking Harry took Snape's hand in his making the seasoned spy jump. Sure he had the older man's attention Harry cast Mufliato "Are you alright sir?" Harry asked concerned.

"I am fine; I merely dislike this type of film."

"Horror films?" Harry asked.

"Gore films, I don't mind scary films." Snape seemed uncomfortable.

"But this one is terrible the graphics are funny." Harry pointed out.

"Do you have nightmares Mr Potter?" Harry nodded. "Do they come from real life?" Harry nodded again. "Then imagine if you will watching a film that reminds you of those dreams of those realities."

Harry paled. "I understand."

Snape nodded. "You are one of the few in this room who I know would understand."

"We could leave, you and me." Harry offered.

"They would notice." Snape gestured to the room.

"Not till the end of the film. Hermione and Ron are already paying more attention to each other than the film. So are Neville and Ginny." Harry pointed out. The two couples were kissing enthusiastically. "That means both mine and Ron's and Hermione and Ginny's room are out of bounds tonight." Harry sighed.

Snape pointed at Sirius and Remus, "Those two, are they together?"

Harry laughed softly. "Yeah they are but they are pretending not to be. I don't know why." Harry shrugged.

"Perhaps they think you won't approve." Snape said logically.

"That's dumb, if anyone knows the importance of love it's me. If they are happy together they should be together."

"And the fact they are both male dose not bother you?" Snape inquired.

"Why should it? I dated a boy a few months ago." Harry told the now intrigued man.

"Who?"

"A Muggle, no one you know. We broke up before I came back to Hogwarts, it would have been too hard to explain." Harry took out his wand and sent a shoving charm at Remus pushing him onto Sirius' lap. Both men turned to him and he grinned at them, shooing them back towards the film with a hand gesture. They did, both smiling, neither man moved to adjust their new seating arrangements.

"There, now no one will notice we're gone." Harry grinned.

"And what exactly do you plan to do if we do leave." Severus asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

"I don't know," Harry said thinking. "We could have a cup of tea." He suggested.

"Ah, tea, the cure for all nightmares."

Harry grinned. "Yep, so what do you say?"

"A cup of tea would be acceptable. Where do you intend to sleep? It seems all the rooms are taken."

"I've been sleeping in the study. Those for are like rabbits I swear to god, I can't go into my own room without knocking first."

Snape snorted a laugh. "They are teenagers, it is perfectly natural."

"I wouldn't know." Harry told the stunned potions professor.

"You wouldn't? Really?"

Harry turned and smiled sweetly. "Could I ever lie to you?"

"No, for that matter you can't. Were you aware Mr Potter, that the only thing that works better than a cup of tea to scare away nightmares, is to have someone to share your bed."

Harry looked up in surprise. "Is that so? Well who am I to deny us a decent night sleep." Harry stood and they left the room unnoticed. As they left, Snape wisped against Harry's ear. "I don't remember mentioning sleep."


	2. The Fifth Element

**A/N: Oh wow, I found this on the computer, I totally forgot I'd written it I hope you like it, I intend to make more of them, so if you want to suggest films the people in this story have been in, or perhaps some of the other cast of Harry Potter. I probably won't use all of them, but I can make it fun.**

**On a side note, I have a facebook if you go to facebook and add. "Pages /Mrs-Cake-aka-Jane /498216493537010" take out the spaces I would really love to get some more of you there, I love to talk to you all I have put a choice for you all to vote for on that page. I will respond to all messages and posts, and give regular updates on what I'm doing and working on.**

A Second Film Night

"Whose turn was it to pick the film tonight?" Ron asked, making himself comfortable on one of the sofas.

"Mine," Hermione smiled, brandishing a DVD in one hand.

Ron groaned, "it's not... 'Educational' is it?" Ron asked with a shudder.

"No Ron, it's a mix of Sci-Fi and action adventure, with a healthy bit of romance added into it." Hermione punched her boyfriend lightly on the arm when he rolled his eyes.

"Come on then put it on," Ginny said impatiently.

They had all gathered again for a second film night, since everyone had enjoyed the first one so much they all agreed to come together every week and take turns in picking what they watched.

Harry sat next to Severus; they'd had very little time to talk since last week. Last week had been a revelation to Harry; to Severus too not that he would admit it.

After they left to avoid the gory film that was bound to give them both nightmares, they had shared a pot of tea, and ended up talking all night, about virtually everything from their childhoods, to what happened during the war. It was nice not to have to censor everything to stop other people from feeling bad. They had eventually fallen asleep as the sun came up, and woken up in time for lunch. Nobody had questioned where they had been assuming they had been out, separately, all day.

"What's it called Miony?" Harry asked accepting the bowl of popcorn from Remus who was giving them out for pairs to share.

"'The Fifth Element', I saw the beginning of it a few years ago. But I was studying for something and left my Mum and Dad to it."

"Come on then put it on," Remus said snuggling up to Sirius; they had been much more open about their relationship since last week.

Severus darkened the room and the film started.

They watched in awe as Leeloo dived off the side of the building to be caught by Korben Dallas.

Severus shifted closer so he could whisper to Harry, "I like this film much better."

Harry turned slightly and smiled up at him, "So do I, shall we put up a silencing charm?" Harry asked hopefully.

Severus nodded, and cast the spell, allowing them to hear perfectly what was going on around them, but stopping anyone from hearing them.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week," Severus commented without the usual harshness.

"Yeah, well, the sofa in the study isn't very comfortable," Harry said by way of explanation.

"The sofa? Why are you sleeping on the sofa?" Severus asked shifting closer to Harry.

"I'm not really into watching my best friends get their groove on," Harry stifled a snigger at the look of disgust that crossed Severus' face.

"You could have come to me," Severus told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I could? You've barely looked at me for a week Severus. I thought you were embarrassed by last week and wanted nothing to do with me," Harry huffed. It had hurt Harry a lot when he'd realised that Severus was avoiding him.

"I... I suppose I was embarrassed, but that only lasted a day, by then I realised I had just as much blackmail material on you as you had on me," Severus admitted.

Harry laughed, "That is such a Slytherin thing to say."

Severus shrugged. "Come with me tonight. I will transfigure a bed for you so when you're friends realise where you're sleeping they won't try and hex my balls off," Severus ordered.

They both knew that bed would never be slept in.

"OH MY GOD," Hermione yelled, making everyone in the room jump. "Look at him." Hermione had paused the film and was waiting for them to all see what she'd seen.

Harry dropped the silencing charm quickly before it could be noticed, then looked closer at the TV.

"Bloody hell," Harry examined, several others adding their own sentiments of surprise. "Sirius, when did you have time to get an acting career?"

"That's not me, he looks nothing like me," Sirius asserted, although he knew that he looked a great deal like the person on screen.

"Siri love, if you add hair, that's your double," Remus told him gently.

"Gran always used to say that in the Muggle world every witch or wizard has a double. We all probably do, I guess not all of them are going to be actors though," Neville commented continually looking from the television to Sirius.

"My mother used to say that too, but I thought she was talking crap," Sirius said still staring at the screen in awe.

"I guess not," Remus said amused at Sirius' reaction.

The group fell silent watching as Korben Dallas was scolded by the tiny red head.

Looking around Harry put the one-way spell back up. "Do you remember my aunt Petunia?" he asked.

"As much as I wish I didn't, yes I remember her. Why?" Severus asked his lips twitching as the incompetent idiot pressed the little red button.

"I got a letter from her this morning; she wants me to go around tomorrow."

"You gave her this address?" Severus asked angrily.

"Don't be daft; I have a post office box in Portsmouth. I apparate down every few days to get my post," Harry explained not minding the harsh tone Severus had used.

"An intelligent plan. Why Portsmouth?"

"You don't have to sound that shocked I came up with an intelligent plan," Harry sniggered

"You didn't answer my question," Severus observed.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, "I may or may not have a house there. One that no one knows about."

"And when were you planning on telling your friends that you no longer live here?"

"If they ever noticed I'd tell them, but I can't move in yet anyway. The house was in a really bad way when I bought it, and I'm fixing it up myself, so it's taking a while," Harry admitted, not wanting Severus to withdraw his earlier offer.

"Perhaps I could offer some assistance," Severus offered, his eyes fixed on the screen. A blue woman was singing.

"Sure, that would be great. I can take you to see it tomorrow, if you like."

"I thought you were supposed to be going to see your Aunt tomorrow."

"Ah damn it I hoped you'd forgotten about that," Harry smiled. "Well, if you came with me to my Aunts then you could come to my house afterwards," Harry said, showing his sneaky side.

"Very well, I suppose I've kept you save from evil monsters this long, I had better protect you from your aunt. I would like to have the opportunity to talk to Tunney again; it would be interesting to see if she remembers me."

They watched the film silently, merely enjoying each other's company. They cheered along with the others as Sirius' evil look-a-like was blown up, all apart from Sirius who was rooting for him on the grounds that he had to support someone that good looking.

"Want to go before that lot untangle themselves?" Harry asked nervously.

Severus nodded, "Very well, I believe we will both need a good night's sleep if we have to face Tunney in the morning."

This time Harry led the way, they both knew it was so Harry could make the decision as to where he would sleep that night. No one noticed them leave. And in their absence Remus was elected to choose a film for the next evening.


	3. The Borrowers

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter, i know i haven't updated much but i've been working hard on something to send to my publisher (i'm working on my 3rd actualy published story) Don't forget to review and feel free to join me on my fb page under my author's name.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Harry and Severus arrived together to what had become the traditional weekly film night. Remus raised an eye brow but said nothing.

"Remus chose the film tonight, something strange, it's called The Borrowers," Ron said already sitting with Hermione in his lap

"I broke some of the chairs practicing spells with Ginny so we'll have to share," Hermione said by way of explanation.

Severus and Harry has a silent conversation while the film was set up, Severus won the unspoken argument and sat on the chair with Harry in his lap.

The film started. "That kid reminds me of Dad," Ginny laughed. "Always inventing things."

"Ohh look an evil Potter, whatever next." Remus teased as the evil solicitor came on screen.

"I wonder if they are any relation to you Ron look at all that Weasley hair," Harry Laughed as Arietti and Pod talked.

"Oh. My. God." Severus exclaimed as the youngest of the little people came into shot for the first time.

"What is it Severus?" Harry asked turning to look at the man who's lap he was getting very comfortable in.

"That little boy is the image of Draco when he was young, even the liking for marshmallows."

"He's such a little cutie pie," Neville gushed then blushed. "I didn't say that."

"Something you want to tell me love?" Ginny asked laughing.

"I just like kids that's all."

"Me too, I always wanted lots of them," The couple snuggled closer together.

"Until you do you can baby sit for ours," Remus snuggling closer to Sirius. "But you'll have another 8 months to wait."

Sirius shushed the squealing so they could continue to watch the film.

"So let me guess the pretty, lonely girl is going to meat and fall in love with the first young male she encounters," Severus said sneeringly.

"Oh shush Severus," Harry chided.

"Don't oh shush me Mr Potter."

"Holy shit," the two youngest Weasley's said together.

"It can't have been," Said Ron.

"But it was," Ginny countered.

"That was Dad, on the T.V. the kid's watching."

"Oh no," Hermione shouted. "Run, quickly run away. He's going to catch you."

Severus let the film fade into the back ground. "Are you still cross with me?" He asked Harry.

"Why would I be cross with you Severus?" Harry asked laughing as the Draco Malfoy look alike fell into a pile of dog mess that was bigger than him.

"Because of what happened last Saturday, and Wednesday."

"I was never angry at you Severus," Harry said attempting to be reassuring.

"You seem to be very angry at me, you haven't spoken to me since Thursday, and that was just to see if I was coming tonight," Severus slipped an arm around Harry waist and enjoyed the warmth he felt there.

"I was never angry about Saturday, I thought it was hilarious. I've never seen the colour drain out of my Aunts face so quickly as when she opened the door to you standing next to me. It was perfect. And I think she was a few munities away from crying when you threatened to take away everything she ever cared about.

"I found it very telling that she looked at the house rather than her family."

"Yeah, funny that."

"Oh great, Dad's a bad guy and Malfoy is a good guy," Ron shouted angrily. Then started laughing as he sprayed the lawyer with the burning foam.

"I don't think he's going to be a bad guy Mr Weasley, he doesn't have the look of evil," Severus said looking away from Harry. "Although he might be slightly crazy," he amended as the man started to beat up a poor defenceless wall.

"So you're angry about Wednesday then."

Harry turned and cast a strong privacy ward around them so no one could hear them or even see them. "Severus, you kissed me and left faster than a hippogriff. The only thing I was angry about was the fact you left after one kiss, I would have much rather you stayed and kissed me some more."

"Really?"

"Really," Harry confirmed.

"Then I will rectify my mistake later." Severus stole a slight kiss and cancelled Harry's spell.

"I look forward to it,"

"That's barbaric, how could anyone put a child in a bottle and pompously try and kill them," Hermione said indignantly.

"Hush Love, this is a kids film they won't kill him," Ron said planting a kiss on her head.

"The man's barmy," Sirius said shaking his head in anger.

"Thank goodness, the kid saved them." Remus was sitting on the edge of Sirius' lap.

"I told you our Dad was a good guy."

"He's such a rude man, it's going to come back and bite him in the end."

"See, politeness will get you everywhere," Harry laughed nudging Severus who had to fight a smile.

They were all cheering when Evil Potter was locked in the room then fell silent when he fell over, wondering what on earth was going on.

When Potter escaped from the trap and locked the little family in a mettle bin they (even Severus) booed.

"It can't end like this," Harry exclaimed as the hoover started.

"Of course not," Severs sniggered as the new borrowers started arriving.

"They've got him trust up like a chicken," Neville sniggered.

"Now it's time for the inspirational speech," Sirius said grinning.

Severus nodded in agreement. "About how you should never ignore the little people."

"Shush so we can hear it then, wow look how many there are."

"Go on Pod," Ginny cheered.

"I think they broke him," Ron laughed as the police officer questioned Potter.

"See youngsters no matter what species they are, are incapable of behaving," Severus snorted.

"That was an awesome film." Ron grinned. "Who's choosing next?"

"I am," Harry said quickly.

They were drawn back to the screen as Evil Potter was interviewed by the police looking entirely crazy.

"Do I dare ask what kind of film you're going to choose," Severus asked pushing Harry off his lap and getting up.

"I don't know, I used to love Robin Hood when I was a kid it was one of the books Dudley threw away. I might see if they made a film of that."

"Where are you going tonight? Are you staying here or going back to your place?"

"My place, I finally finished decorating it yesterday. I have a new coffee maker if you're interested."

"I'd like that."

"Let's go then." Harry waved good bye to everyone and left and in hand with Severus causing a great deal of chatter after they'd gone.


End file.
